Перри Кьюти Марлон
Перри Кюти Марлон was the manager of the Akuna region in the Freezis Foundation's Maistia branch. Setting up business in Jakoku, she directed trade between Jakoku and the western world from Enbizaka. Following the great fire that struck Enbizaka, the businesswoman invested in the town's reconstruction. History Early Life Born sometime during the EC 800s, Perrié eventually became an employee of the Freezis Foundation's Maistia branch due to her blood ties to the Freezis Family.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Around this time, the foundation experimented on her body and successfully imbued her with youthful vitality.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 At some point, she sired a son and named him Penry.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Epilogue She was later made manager of the Akuna region. In EC 832, Perrié traveled to Jakoku and set up business in Enbizaka; she then began directing trade between Maistia and the island nation. Sometime after, she learned that Penry wanted to start a law firm.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Epilogue At the end of EC 838, Perrié headed to the shogunate headquarters on the Enkoku main island to discuss expanding trade with the nation; despite her insistence, the shogunate refused to open Jakoku's borders to wider trade. After learning a great fire swept through Enbizaka while she was away, killing many foundation employees and property, the branch manager agreed to invest in the reconstruction of Enbizaka for the Izasa magistrate.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Return of the Tailor In EC 842, the samurai Anan Octo and his servant Bufuko came under Perrié's employ. Later that year, she spotted a woman approaching the trade house. Exiting the shop, Perrié greeted her good morning, stating she predicted she'd have a dramatic encounter that day. Seeing her hide her face, Perrié was asked if she was alright, surprised to be mistaken for a child. Stating that she was a respectable lady back home, Perrié introduced herself and warned the woman to watch her words. Asked if she was Perrié, the woman confirmed it, puffing her chest and exclaiming her job title. Thanked for the help in rebuilding Enbizaka and allowing her to continue being a tailor, Perrié saw the woman bow and brushed it off, stating they were all equals in times of need. Asking the tailor what her business was there, Perrié was then told that she was delivering a package for an acquaintance. Seeing Bufuko exit the shop, Perrié listened as the two exchanged greetings before excusing herself, going for a run down the hill.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Business Pursuits At some point, Perrié received threatening letters from the Crimson Robed Masses, although brushing them off. Later that year, Perrié met with Kai Miroku, stating it was unusual for him to come there before offering him black tea. Hearing him explain how he was had come to pay for the goods due to his wife being ill, Perrié remarked that disease was troublesome. After Kai stated that it was just a cold, Perrié exclaimed that that was wonderful before paying for the clothes she ordered. Thanked by the man, Perrié explained that there was currently a boom for kimono in Maistia, and that ordering from the Mirokus was the only way the Freezis Foundation Firm could keep up. Remarking that she wished there was more, the woman put on a dissatisfied expression. Told that that was all they could give due to Jakoku's isolationist policy, Perrié exclaimed that the shogunate should open their ports. Kai then replied that it wasn't good for a foreign country to keep asking Jakoku to open its ports, describing the Crimson Robed Masses. Stating that they didn't intimidate her, Perrié continued, explaining that Freezises didn't give into intimidation. Hearing Kai remark that he and his wife weren't members due to having foreign blood themselves, Perrié was then thanked for her patronage. Soon after, Perrié commented that Maistian tailors lacked knowledge on the repair of kimono. Hearing Kai reply that sending them to Enbizaka to learn would be problematic, Perrié thought of Kayo. Asking if they were acquainted, Perrié heard Kai explain that the Miroku and Sudou families had been in a feud for generations, and that he hadn't even met Kayo. Told he had to return home soon, Perrié stated that she had to start heading to the harbor. Explaining that she was going to catch a mermaid due to eating a mermaid giving a person immortality, Perrié rushed off with a harpoon, stating she couldn't miss a dramatic business opportunity.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Over time, Perrié continuously attempted to catch the mermaid; she later employed a man, Inukichi, at the trade house.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 A decade later in EC 852, Perrié had the USM send a fleet to Jakoku in order to forcibly open its ports; met with resistance from the Crimson Robed Mases, Perrié's forces wiped them out.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Personality and Traits Perrié was a boisterous and dauntless woman. Despite her small stature, she often spoke in a loud voice. She also thought very highly of her position as manager of the Freezis Foundation Firm's Enbizaka branch, and took pride in her work. Because of this, she was devoted to the business, working to expand it and lobbying for the opening of Jakoku's ports.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Due to this devotion, Perrié was frustrated by Jakoku's isolationist policy and made efforts to have it abolished. Aside from this, Perrié was particularly daring, not being intimidated by the Crimson Robed Masses and attempting to catch a mermaid at dusk.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 She also considered herself a member of the Freezis family due to their distant relations, and took to heart the motto of never giving into intimidation. Despite her seemingly aggressive temperament, Perrié was a compassionate woman, investing large amounts of money for the restoration of Enbizaka.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Skills and Abilities As a member of the Freezis Foundation, Perrié was an expert at business, able to expand the company's foreign trade with Jakoku despite the nation's isolationist policy.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 She was also a capable diplomat, able to strike partnerships with local businesses despite not being fluent in the Jakokuese language. In spite of her petite stature, Perrié was quite athletic, able to run sizable distances and carry heavy objects.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Character Connections Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Perrié is inspired by American commodore Matthew C. Perry, the admiral who forced Japan to open its harbors to the rest of the world; interestingly, Perrié's initials are the same as Perry's but reversed. *Her middle name is derived from the slang term "cutie", referring to an attractive or endearing person. *Her surname, Marlon, is derived from Mammon, the patron demon of Greed. *Perrié's belief regarding the "mermaid" may be inspired by the myth of the Ningyo, the Japanese equivalent of a mermaid whose flesh is believed to grant one immortality when consumed; Jakoku, where Perrié attempted to catch said "mermaid", is inspired by Japan. Curiosity *Perrié is described as being petite and having a child-like appearance.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka (first appearance) References es:Perrié Cutie Marlon